Promessa
by Arine-san
Summary: Draco está vulnerável e Hermione começa a ajudá-lo. E os dois se envolvem de uma maneira única. Short-fic.


**Promessa**

**I make this solemm promisse to you:**

**(Eu faço essa promessa solene para você:)**

**To be your lover when you need to be loved**

**(Para ser sua amante quando você precisar ser amado)**

Draco estava sentado na escada que levava às torres, sério e amargurado. Seu pai novamente o tratara como se não fosse nada e como se sua companhia fosse algo incômodo. De repente Hermione surgiu ali, na sua frente, vinda não se sabe de onde. Os dois se fitaram durante alguns segundos, em silêncio.

- Veio aqui me admirar, Sangue-ruim? – Perguntou Draco tentando manter sua arrogância, embora não estivesse muito animado para discussões. Hermione não revidou o insulto. – Não vai dizer nada?

- Não. – Disse a jovem. – Você não parece querer realmente uma briga no momento, por isso vou deixar passar dessa vez. – A jovem sentou ao lado dele e ali permaneceram, em silêncio, a maior parte da tarde. Draco não gostava de Hermione nem nada, mas foi bom perceber que nem todo mundo o achava um estorvo naquele momento.

**Your doctor when you are ill**

**(Sua médica quando estiver doente)**

- O que aconteceu com você? – Perguntou Hermione vendo Draco com a mão machucada e sangrando.

- Não interessa, Sangue-ruim. – Respondeu o loiro, com sua usual ignorância.

- Você está machucado.

- Isso é problema meu. – Draco disse continuando seu caminho.

- Não seja covarde, Malfoy. – Pediu a morena. – Não fique com medo de me deixar fazer um curativo ou um feitiço de cura. Não vai doer.

- Eu não estou com medo, Granger.

- Então me deixe resolver logo isso.

- Ok. – Suspirou resignado. – Mas faz isso rápido.

- Certo. – Hermione sorriu levemente.

**Your army when you go to war**

**(Seu exército quando for para a guerra)**

Um garoto da Corvinal desafiou Draco para um duelo, após o mesmo ter insultado ele e seus amigos. A escola toda já sabia disso, apenas os professores mantinham-se ignorantes ao assunto. Hermione achava que Draco devia se recusar a tomar parte nisso, já que era monitor chefe, mas o rapaz era orgulhoso demais para tanto.

- Malfoy, você não vê que ele sabe mais feitiços que você? Que provavelmente você vai acabar todo machucado? – Perguntou Hermione angustiada e ao mesmo tempo relutante, sem saber por que tentar fazer com que ele mudasse de ideia.

- Não é isso que você quer, Granger? Me ver humilhado e machucado? – Draco não ligava para o que a morena dizia. Ela apenas queria que ele fosse tido como covarde por toda Hogwarts.

- Não. Não é isso que eu quero, Malfoy.

- Então, o que quer aqui? – Hermione não soube o que dizer, apenas esticou um pedaço de pergaminho para Draco. – O que é isso? – Perguntou receoso antes de pegar o papel.

- Acho que poderá lhe ajudar. – Respondeu a garota, antes de partir. Quando Hermione desapareceu numa curva do corredor, Draco abriu o pergaminho e no mesmo havia uma lista de feitiços ofensivos e defensivos que seriam essenciais no duelo.

Draco não entendeu porque Hermione estava querendo lhe ajudar. Era estranho vê-la agindo assim, essa não era a primeira vez que a jovem se incomodava em correr em seu socorro. Gostaria de saber o que estava havendo nesse exato momento, mas precisava treinar aqueles feitiços, o duelo seria no dia seguinte.

**Your umbrella when life rains down on you**

**(Seu guarda-chuva quando a vida chover sobre você)**

Draco estava sentado na grama, encostado à uma árvore coberto de hematomas por todo o corpo. Além de seu oponente chegar atrasado para o duelo, esperando que todos que foram assistir fossem embora, resolvera atacá-lo com um grupo de cinco amigos, o que fora injusto e desleal. A situação não poderia estar pior.

O loiro sentiu uma gota de água cair em sua mão, e percebeu que começava a chover. É com certeza a situação piorara, pensou suspirando. Mas Draco não sentia a mínima vontade de entrar no castelo e encarar as pessoas que zombariam dele, por não saberem a verdade. Deixou-se ficar ali por mais algum tempo.

Dentro do castelo Hermione ficava cada vez mais preocupada, onde aquele irresponsável poderia estar? Já passava das oito horas e ele ainda não voltara. Será que o garoto da Corvinal o machucara tanto assim? Não. Não devia ser isso. Mas... Se não era isso, por que ele ficaria lá fora nessa chuva? Precisava verificar.

Usando um feitiço impermeável, Hermione saiu para a chuva procurando por Draco. Quando adquirira certa distância do castelo, a jovem começou a chamar pelo nome do loiro.

- Malfoy! Onde você está, Malfoy? Malfoy! – Hermione ficava mais desesperada a cada grito que não tinha resposta. – Malfoy!

- Quer acordar o castelo inteiro, Granger? – Por um momento Hermione se assustou, mas logo estava ao lado de Draco, que estava completamente encharcado e gelado, ainda encostado à árvore.

- Malfoy... – Hermione prendeu o ar, ao vê-lo naquele estado. – O que fizeram com você? Eu tenho que te levar pra enfermaria agora. Você está congelando.

- Não. Eu não quero ir à enfermaria.

- Está delirando, Malfoy? Você precisa de ajuda imediatamente. – Hermione estava à beira das lágrimas. Nunca estivera numa situação como essa.

- Por favor, Granger, não faça isso. – A jovem sabia que devia levá-lo à enfermaria, não podia deixá-lo ali para morrer.

- Mas você está muito ferido e está com frio e...

- Hermione... – A morena parou de falar ao ouvir seu nome saindo dos lábios do rapaz. – Não me leve para a enfermaria, por favor. – Parecia que ao ouvir seu nome sendo pronunciado daquele jeito, de forma suplicante, ativara algo no cérebro da jovem.

- Tudo bem. – Respondeu a garota ficando de pé. – Não vou levá-lo para a enfermaria. Eu mesma vou cuidar de você.

**Your rock when you get weary**

**(Sua rocha quando você estiver cansado)**

Hermione ajudara Draco a se levantar e deixando que o mesmo se apoiasse nela, o guiou até o castelo. Draco ainda não sabia para onde Hermione o levava, até notar que passaram pelo mesmo corredor três vezes: a sala precisa.

Ao abrir a porta Hermione se deparou com uma cama enorme e numa das paredes do quarto, um armário cheio de poções curativas.

A jovem levou-o até o banheiro, onde a banheira já estava cheia e preparada com água quente.

- Malfoy, você precisa tirar essa roupa molhada e tomar um banho quente. – O loiro estava tremendo violentamente.

- Eu não sei... Se consigo... Fazer isso, Granger. – Hermione corou ao perceber que teria que ajudá-lo com o banho.

- Eu vou ajudá-lo, Malfoy. – A garota ajudou o sonserino a tirar a capa, o casaco e a camisa, e antes que pudesse continuar seu trabalho, parou por um segundo e percebeu como o corpo do loiro era bonito. Sorte que ele estava entorpecido e não notara sua atitude. Logo em seguida ela tirou seus sapatos, as meias e por fim as calças, deixando-o só com uma cueca samba-canção. – Entre na banheira, Malfoy. – Pediu delicadamente e ainda ajudou-o a sentar-se na mesma. Imediatamente Malfoy parou de tremer e relaxou um pouco. Hermione suspirou aliviada. Era bom ver algum sinal de melhora.

A grifinória pegou uma esponja, despejou sobre a mesma um sabonete líquido, que estava sobre a pia do banheiro, e começou a passar a esponja pelas costas e braços do rapaz, seguiu para o peito, e não pôde deixar de corar ao perceber o que aquilo parecia. Depois lavou os cabelos loiros com shampoo e condicionador, pois estavam cheios de folhas e terra. Em seguida saiu do banheiro para que Draco pudesse terminar o banho sozinho.

Enquanto Draco terminava o banho, Hermione analisava as poções e decidia quais eram as melhores para a situação. O loiro saiu do banheiro vestindo um pijama que encontrara no banheiro e seguira direto para a cama. Hermione correu para perto dele, com medo de que o jovem caísse a qualquer momento. Draco deitou-se e Hermione rapidamente cobriu-o com duas cobertas e um edredom, que estavam ao pé da cama. O loiro não pôde deixar de sorrir.

- O que foi, Malfoy? – Perguntou Hermione, sem entender o porquê do sorriso.

- Não é nada. – Respondeu ainda com o sorriso no rosto. – Só que eu não sei como vou poder agradecer você por tudo que está fazendo.

- Não pense nisso, Malfoy. Eu não estou fazendo isso à espera de agradecimentos, ok? – Hermione sorriu, de forma que suas palavras não soassem de forma arrogante.

- Ok. – Concordou o sonserino. Hermione lhe deu os remédios indicados e em seguida foi até a cozinha buscar comida para ele, já que depois do almoço Draco não comera mais nada. Depois de comer o sonserino deitou na cama novamente e fechou os olhos. Hermione se recostou numa poltrona ao lado da cama e antes que pudesse fechar os olhos ouviu a voz do rapaz. – Granger?

- Sim? – Perguntou, prestes a levantar e testar novamente a temperatura de Draco.

- Obrigado. – Hermione relaxou e sorriu ao ouvir o agradecimento.

- Não foi nada, Malfoy. – Depois disso os dois caíram no sono e dormiram tranquilamente por toda a noite.

**Your shield when you need defense**

**(Seu escudo quando precisar de defesa)**

No dia seguinte, de manhã, bem cedo, os dois voltavam para seus dormitórios e se preparavam para um novo dia de aula.

Hermione passou o dia preocupada com Draco, apesar de o mesmo não ter mais um arranhão no corpo, nada impediria que os garotos da Corvinal o atacassem novamente. O sonserino não quisera seguir seu conselho e denunciar os culpados.

**Flashback**

- Malfoy, você não pode deixá-los sair disso impune. – Disse Hermione angustiada. – você viu o que fizeram com você.

- Granger, eu não posso denunciá-los. A escola toda vai achar que sou um covarde. – Respondeu Draco que já estava bem e curado.

- Então isso tudo é por orgulho? – Indagou a jovem ficando com raiva. – Eles quase o mataram. São perigosos.

- Não insista nisso, Granger. Já está resolvido. – A garota suspirou resignada. Draco se dirigiu à porta, mas antes de sair voltou-se para trás. – Além disso, se acontecer de novo, eu tenho uma ótima enfermeira para cuidar de mim. – Então sorriu para a morena de um jeito muito sexy na opinião de Hermione, e saiu do quarto. A grifinória saiu alguns minutos depois, sorrindo ao lembrar da resposta do loiro.

**Fim do Flashback**

Hermione sorriu novamente quando lembrou dessa conversa, mas apesar de gostar da resposta, a situação não era nenhum pouco divertida. Draco brincara com o ocorrera na noite anterior, mas a jovem tinha medo de que numa próxima vez as coisas acabassem de forma trágica.

Na hora do almoço todos estavam conversando tranquilamente, mas Hermione não conseguia desviar sua atenção de Draco por muito tempo.

- O que foi, Mione? – Perguntou Rony se empanturrando.

- Nada não, Rony. – Respondeu a jovem disfarçando. – Só estava um pouco preocupada com o trabalho que Snape passou.

- Ah, Mione! – Exclamou Harry. – Para com isso. Você sabe que sempre tira dez. Relaxa.

- Tem razão, Harry. – Disse Hermione aparentando se acalmar.

Nesse momento Draco acabou de almoçar, se levantou e saiu do salão. O coração da morena acelerou de repente, ao ver que um grupinho de alunos da Corvinal levantou e foi atrás dele. Rapidamente entendeu que eram os mesmos garotos da véspera e resolveu segui-los, levantando-se da mesa discretamente.

Quando a morena conseguiu alcançá-los um dos garotos, o que parecia ser o líder, já estava erguendo a varinha pra enfeitiçar Draco. Sem pensar nas opções Hermione correu na direção deles e se pôs na frente do loiro, recebendo todo o impacto do feitiço estuporante. A jovem desmaiou e os jovens atacantes saíram correndo.

Draco já sabia o que fazer e dessa vez agiria da maneira correta. Levou Hermione para a enfermaria e pediu para falar com o diretor. Faria o que devia ter feito desde o principio, denunciaria os alunos. Eles nunca deveriam ter atingido Hermione daquele jeito, se o problema fosse só com ele, seria diferente, mas a partir do momento em que a grifinória fora atingida a situação mudara completamente.

A decisão do diretor foi categórica: Draco recebera um castigo, pois aceitara o duelo, mas os alunos da Corvinal seriam expulsos, sem direito a discussões.

Hermione não ficou machucada e só permaneceu na enfermaria o tempo que levou para ser examinada e beber um revigorante, por isso sua ausência não foi notada. Logo que pôde sair da enfermaria Draco a acompanhou até sua sala de aula.

- Eu sinto muito, Granger. – Disse Draco, realmente arrependido. – Eu devia ter contado tudo ao diretor quando você pediu.

- Tudo bem, Malfoy. – Respondeu Hermione sorrindo. – Eu estou bem. Não foi nada comparado ao que fizeram com você.

- Isso não é desculpa. Você foi atacada por minha culpa. – O loiro estava exaltado. – Eu fui um covarde e...

- Não, Draco. Você foi corajoso. Você disse ao Dumbledore o que havia acontecido, sem se preocupar com a opinião dos outros e isso foi muito importante. – Quando parou de falar Hermione percebeu que Draco ficava para trás e parecia estar surpreso e feliz ao mesmo tempo. – O que foi, Draco? – Perguntou a jovem, pensando que o loiro estivesse se sentindo mal e indo para seu lado rapidamente.

- É uma besteira. – Respondeu dando um sorriso simples, sincero e satisfeito. – Eu só... Gostei de ouvir você me chamando de Draco e não de Malfoy. – Hermione corou ao perceber que fizera aquilo.

- Eu... Eu... Não percebi. Eu... – Disse a grifinória nervosa. – Me desculpe, eu... – Draco riu abertamente.

- Não precisa ficar com vergonha. Eu disse que gostei, Hermione. – Foi a vez de Hermione ficar surpresa por alguns segundos. – Vamos pra sala, Mione? Já estamos atrasados. – A morena voltou a si, seguindo Draco até sua sala de aula e vendo-o partir para a sala dele. Sorriu ao entrar na sala. Era estranho, mas também se sentia feliz ao ouvir o rapaz chamá-la pelo nome.

**Your spirit when you are drained**

**(Seu espírito quando estiver drenado)**

Draco e Hermione começaram a estudar juntos na biblioteca diariamente, o rapaz estava tendo dificuldades nas últimas poções que Snape ensinara, então a morena ofereceu-se para ajudá-lo e desde então estudavam juntos. Nesta tarde, que era uma como outra qualquer, os dois estudavam em total silêncio, quando, de repente, Draco fechou seu livro com força, assustando Hermione. Por sorte os dois estavam numa área mais isolada e o barulho não chamou a atenção dos outros alunos.

- O que foi isso, Draco? – Perguntou a morena olhando-o com reprovação.

- Eu cansei! – Respondeu o garoto afastando o livro de si. – Não aguento mais! Snape tem razão. Do jeito que estou indo vou acabar sendo reprovado. E se vou ser reprovado, pra que estudar? – Hermione fitava-o chocada.

- Como você pode dizer isso? Você tem que estudar e provar que ele está errado! Não pode se entregar desse jeito.

- Não dá! As poções não entram na minha cabeça e...

- Onde está o orgulho que você tanto defendia, Draco? – Interrompeu-o Hermione. – Você não é de desistir e se depender de mim, não vai começar a ser agora! – A jovem estava mesmo com raiva.

Mas...

- Nada de "mas"! Pegue o seu livro e volte a estudar. – Draco olhou para ela incrédulo. – O que está esperando? Pegue o livro agora! – Então o rapaz, emburrado como uma criancinha que foi contrariada, pegou o livro e voltou a lê-lo. Hermione, mais calma ao ver isso, continuou sua leitura, e percebendo que Draco estava concentrado sorriu por trás de seu livro.

**Your pillow when you need to rest**

**(Seu travesseiro quando precisar descansar)**

Quando não tinham muito o que fazer, Draco convidava Hermione para relaxar na torre de astronomia. Era um lugar proibido, mas por serem monitores era fácil arrumar uma desculpa. Como conseguira melhorar seu desempenho nas aulas de Snape e agora estava menos preocupado com suas notas, o loiro chamou a jovem para acompanhá-lo à torre. Era o lugar perfeito. A vista era bonita, não era cheio de alunos e não precisavam pensar em nada enquanto estava ali. O sol começava a se pôr quando chegaram lá.

Hermione sentou-se no chão e Draco sentou ao seu lado. Estavam em silencio, como sempre, até Draco se espreguiçar.

- Que sono. – Disse o loiro esfregando os olhos.

- Não dormiu essa noite? – Perguntou Hermione, com um tom levemente irônico. – Passou a noite com alguma de suas fãs?

- Na verdade não. – Respondeu como se não ligasse muito para a pergunta, mas estava contente por dentro. Será que Hermione estava com ciúmes? – Eu só passei a noite em claro estudando poções, porque alguém me obrigou a fazer isso. – A jovem sorriu sentindo-se boba por ter feito aquela pergunta. – Essa é uma boa desculpa?

- É sim. Me desculpe pela minha conclusão precipitada.

- Só desculpo com uma condição. – Disse Draco sorrindo.

- E qual é?

- Que você deixe eu deitar no seu colo. – Hermione corou.

- Mas...

- Mas nada. Foi culpa sua se fiquei acordado essa noite, portanto você me deve isso. – E sem esperar resposta deitou sua cabeça sobre as coxas da garota e fechou os olhos. Hermione estava rígida e nervosa sem saber o que fazer. – Você poderia mexer nos meus cabelos, Hermione? Eu me sinto mais confortável assim.

- O que? – Perguntou a grifinória incrédula. – você não acha que quer demais, não?

- Qual é, Mione? Não seria a primeira vez, não é?

- Como assim? – Hermione não entendera. Draco abriu seus olhos azuis acinzentados e fitou os castanhos da garota.

- Já esqueceu do dia que você me deu banho? – A jovem ficou mais vermelha do que já estava.

- Eu... Eu tinha esquecido disso. – Respondeu começando a alisar os fios loiros com as mãos um pouco trêmulas. Draco voltou a fechar os olhos. – Naquele dia você estava doente e eu não fiquei prestando muita atenção aos seus cabelos.

- Eu entendo. – E dizendo isso, ainda de olhos fechados, o loiro pegou a outra mão de Hermione, que estava sobre o chão frio, e colocou-a sobre seu peito. O que fez com que a grifinória se lembrasse de como o corpo do sonserino chamava muito mais atenção que seus cabelos.

**Your voice when no one can hear you**

**(Sua voz quando ninguém puder te ouvir)**

Harry e Rony haviam seguido Hermione e ficaram chocados ao se depararem com aquela cena: Draco deitado no colo de Hermione, que fazia carinho nos cabelos do mesmo.

- O que significa isso? – Gritou Rony, totalmente vermelho de raiva. Draco levantou-se rapidamente e ajudou Hermione a se levantar também.

- Não é nada. – Disse a jovem receosa. – Eu posso explicar.

- Não precisa explicar, Mione. – Falou Harry mantendo a calma. – Tudo está muito claro.O Malfoy enfeitiçou você.

- Eu não... – Draco tentou explicar.

- Cala a boca! – Gritou Rony. – O Harry está certo. Só pode ser isso.

- Mas... – O loiro tentou novamente.

- Cala a boca. – Foi a vez de Harry gritar. – Liberte a Hermione agora!

- Eu não fiz...

- Cala a boca. – Gritaram os dois grifinórios juntos. Draco já estava furioso com aquilo e estava prestes a sacar a carinha quando...

- Calem a boca, vocês! – Todos pararam de falar e olharam para a origem do grito, que era Hermione. Rony e Harry a olharam surpresos. Draco não sabia o que dizer. Ninguém nuca o defendera tantas vezes. – Eu não estou enfeitiçada! Eu estou aqui porque quero.

- Não pode ser! – Gritou Rony. – Então você está louca!

- Também não estou louca. – A jovem estava realmente irritada.

- Você está como Malfoy, porque quer? – Indagou um incrédulo Harry. – Tem que ser mentira.

- Não é. E se vocês são meus amigos, vão aceitar minhas atitudes e decisões. – Respondeu Hermione calmamente. Draco tentou falar com ela, mas ela não permitiu.

- Se suas decisões têm haver com associações com esse idiota, pode ficar com ele e esquecer que somos amigos. – Disse Harry de maneira fria.

- Você não pode tratá-la assim. – Draco falou, achando horrível a forma como Harry expusera sua opinião.

- Deixa, Draco. – Os olhos da morena estavam cheios de lágrimas.

- Agora é Draco? – Rony estava cada vez mais nervoso. – Harry tem razão. E na minha opinião, se você está junto com Malfoy, é exatamente igual a ele e seus amigos comensais.

- Ora, seu... – O loiro ia dar um soco na cara de Rony, mas Hermione o segurou.

- Deixa pra lá. Se é assim que eles querem, é assim que vai ser. – Depois de ouvirem isso Harry e Rony saíram dali revoltados e Hermione não pôde se conter, começando a chorar.

- Calma, Mione. – Pediu Draco abraçando-a. – Se eles não podem ver como você é especial e delicada, eles não merecem ser seus amigos. – A jovem deixou-se ficar nos braços do jovem, aproveitando o conforto que aqueles braços lhe ofereciam.

**Your ear when no one will listen**

**(Seu ouvido quando ninguém for ouvir)**

Alguns dias se passaram, sem que Rony ou Harry voltassem a falar com Hermione. E apesar de estar triste, ela sempre podia contar com Draco. Naquele dia, porém, o sonserino estava muito sério e distraído.

- O que está acontecendo, Draco? – Perguntou Hermione preocupada. – Você esteve sério o dia todo.

- Não é nada demais. Só alguns problemas com meu pai. – Ele tentou sorrir, mas Hermione não se convenceu.

- Me conta o que é Draco, por favor. – Pediu angustiada. O loiro respirou fundo antes de responder.

- Minha mãe está muito doente e meu pai não me deixa vê-la porque não fiz sua vontade. Já que apesar de eu ter aceitado me tornar um comensal, não segui os planos que ele tinha para mim. – Draco estava com os olhos úmidos, mas não se permitia chorar. – Eu não tinha com quem falar sobre isso.

- Tudo bem, Draco. – Hermione segurou sua mão, chocada com a história. – Eu estou aqui com você.

**Your confort when you feel pain**

**(Seu conforto quando você sentir dor)**

- Draco, o que houve? – Hermione correu até Draco que não conseguia ficar de pé. – Me diga! – A jovem não via nenhum ferimento, mas o loiro parecia sentir muita dor.

- É a minha mãe. Ela está prestes a morrer e o desgraçado do meu pai ainda nao quer deixar que eu a veja.

- Temos que fazer alguma coisa! Vamos falar com Dumbledore, talvez ele possa fazer alguma coisa.

- Voce acha que isso vai dar certo? – Perguntou Draco receoso.

- É claro que sim! Vamos lá agora mesmo.

**Your hero when you are under duress**

**(Seu herói quando estiver sob pressão)**

Finalmente Draco conseguira a oportunidade de vtar sua mãe.

- Hermione! – Gritou o rapaz correndo em sua direção, após a jovem sair da sala de aula. – Conseguimos! Finalmente vou poder visitar minha mãe. O ministério achou estranho o fato de meu pai não me deixar visitá-la e foi investigar a casa. Encontraram algo ilegal e ele vai ficar preso por um tempo. Pelo menos até comprar alguém.

- Que bom, Draco. – Hermione o abraçou. – Estou muito feliz por você. – Draco segurava-a pela cintura, mantendo seus corpos colados. Ao se afastarem seus rostos ficaram muito próximos, e eles ficaram se encarando por um tempo, até que Hernione baixou os olhos sem graça.

- Bem... Eu gostaria que você fosse comigo, para conhecer minha mãe. – A morena se afastou um pouco do mesmo para que pudesse raciocinar direito.

- Não sei se é uma boa ideia, Draco. Sua família não gosta de trouxas e sua mãe está doente, não quero criar nenhuma situação constrangedora. – Draco suspirou.

- Eu entendo, Mione. Mas eu gostaria muito que voce fosse comigo. Eu... Na verdade, estou com medo de vê-la nesse estado.

- Mas e se ela não gostar e acabar piorando por minha culpa? – Perguntou Hermione receosa.

- Isso não vai acontecer. Ela não é igual ao meu pai. Minha mãe não é totalmente contra trouxas, mas ela tinha que agir como se fosse por causa do meu pai. – A jovem parecia pensar, então Draco fez uma cara de criança chorona. – Por favor, Mione. Vamos.

A adolescente percebeu que aquilo era muito importante para o loiro. Ela havia prometido que ele poderia contar sempre com ela, não podia deixá-lo na mão nesse momento.

- Tudo bem, Draco. Eu vou com você, mas para de fazer essa cara, tá? – Os dois riram juntos e foram andando até o jardim conversando.

**Yo****ur sunshine when darkness falls**

**(Seu raio**** de sol quando a escuridão cair)**

Um mês havia se passado e Draco recebeu uma coruja, com a triste notícia que sua mãe tinha falecido. Depois disso o jovem sumiu das aulas por três dias. Hermione estava cada vez mais preocupada com essa ausência. Por isso, com a autorização de Dumbledore, a jovem pôde entrar no quarto do sonserino para saber como ele estava.

Draco estava deitado na cama, olhando para o teto. O quarto estava todo bagunçado, suas roupas estavam jogadas no chão, restos de comida, pergaminhos espalhados por todo lado. Hermione estava chocada com a cena. Ela andou até a cama do jovem e sentou na beirada.

- Draco, o que ha com você? O que está acontecendo aqui? Estão todos preocupados com você. Blaise me disse que você não sai do quarto há três dias. Nem para ir à sala comunal. – O loiro permanecia calado. – Draco! Me responde, por favor. – Finalmente o rapaz desviou os olhos do teto e olhou para ela.

- Hermione? O que faz aqui?

- Eu que te pergunto isso. Por que não tem ido às aulas?

- Foi a minha mãe. Ela... Ela... Morreu. – Hermione ficou chocada ao ouvir isso. Lágrimas começaram a se formar em seus olhos.

- Draco, por que você não disse a ninguém? Merlin, eu sinto muito. – A jovem jogou a parte de cima de seu corpo sobre o dele, o abraçando. Draco finalmente despertando de sua letargia correspondeu ao abraço, chorando. – Tudo bem, Draco. Eu sinto tanto. Se eu soubesse, já teria vindo ficar com você há muito tempo.

- Ela se foi, Mione. Agora eu estou sozinho.

- Não, não está. Eu estou com você. Você sabe disso. – O loiro ficou em silêncio.

- Tem razão. – Respondeu depois de alguns segundos.

**Y****our answer when questions arise**

**(Sua resposta**** quando as perguntas surgirem)**

**Dois meses depois**

- Eu estava pensando, Mione. – Disse Draco sentado de frente para a jovem na biblioteca.

- Em que? – Hermione parou de ler para dar atenção a Draco.

- Em tudo que aconteceu nesses últimos meses. Nunca imaginei que fôssemos estudar juntos. – A morena sorriu.

- Eu também nunca imaginei, Draco. Mas fico feliz que isso tenha acontecido.

- Eu também. Voce é muito importante pra mim. – Ele estava com olhando para baixo envergonhado. – Não sei o que vai acontecer depois que acabarmos os estudos, mas espero que voce nao me esqueça.

- É claro que não, Draco. Que ideia é essa? – Repreendeu-lhe a jovem. – E por falar nisso, o que voce pretende fazer depois que sair daqui?

- Bom, eu queria ser medibruxo, mas devo tentar algo mais simples.

- Por quê?

- Acho que não vou conseguir passar nos testes para ser medibruxo. Minhas notas estão melhores, mas não tão melhores assim.

- É uma pena. – Disse Hermione voltando a pegar seu livro. – Porque eu acho que voce daria um ótimo medibruxo.

- Acha mesmo? – Perguntou esperançoso, erguendo um pouco o olhar.

- É claro que sim. – E assim os dois voltaram a estudar. Hermione sorria por trás de seu livro. Ela sabia que Draco só precisava de um incentivo para fazer o que queria. Depois de todos aqueles anos sendo menosprezado pelo pai, ele havia se tornado pouco confiante, mas com a ajuda dela tudo daria certo.

**Your inspiration to overcome obstacles**

**(Sua inspiração para superar obstáculos)**

- Onde você estava, Draco? Te procurei por todos os lugares. – Disse Hermione vindo a seu encontro.

- Estava me inscrevendo para a prova para ser medibruxo. – Respondeu orgulhoso. – Me esforcei um pouco mais e consegui tirar a nota necessária.

- Draco! Isso é demais. Por que não me contou logo?

- Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa. – O loiro falou, se aproximando dela. – Porque eu só fiz isso por você. – Eles se encaravam. – Eu queria te provar que eu não sou mais como antes, que eu mudei.

- Mas por que isso agora? – Hermione perguntou feliz, surpresa e ansiosa ao mesmo tempo.

- Porque quando estou com você não quero ser mais esse cara.

- O que quer ser, Draco?

- Quero ser alguém bom o bastante para ser visto com você. – A morena sorriu largamente, fazendo ele sorrir também.

- Você já é alguém assim, Draco. Devia saber há muito tempo. – Então Hermione aproximou seus lábios dos dele e o beijou. Um beijo que foi correspondido avidamente, na mesma intensidade.

**Your hand to hold when you are frightened**

**(A mão que você segura quando est****á com medo)**

Draco estava ansioso, pois acabar de receber a coruja que dizia se ele havia passado no teste para medibruxo ou não.

- Estou com medo de saber a resposta. – Disse o loiro. – Se for negativa, vamos ficar em cidades diferentes. Não vou aguentar ficar separado de você.

- Vai dar tudo certo, Draco. Por favor, abra a carta. – Pediu Hermione.

- Tudo bem. – O loiro abriu o pergaminho, mas não olho a resposta.

- Vamos lá, Draco. Eu quero saber. – A morena estava ansiosa. – Pronto! Eu seguro a sua mão. Não precisa ter medo. – Ela segurou a mão dele com firmeza e ele riu.

- Não sou um bebê.

- Eu sei disso. Mas não são só bebês que sentem medo. – Respondeu Hermione. – Agora veja logo o resultado. – Draco olhou o papel.

- Merlin! – Exclamou ele.

- O que foi? Você não passou? Me dê o papel. – A jovem tomou o pergaminho da mão dele. – Você passou em primeiro. Draco! – Ela gritou e pulou em cima dele. – Você conseguiu!

- Eu sou demais. – Ele disse e ela riu. – Vamos comemorar!

**Your kiss that wakes you everyday**

**(O beijo que te acorda todos os dias)**

**Dois**** anos depois**

- Acorda dorminhoco. – Disse uma jovem beijando seu namorado. – Não pode se atrasar para o trabalho.

- Deixa eu dormir mais um pouquinho, por favor. – Pediu o homem.

- Nem pensar. – Respondeu a mulher. – Você acha que eu quero um pai preguiçoso pro meu filho? – O homem que tentava dormir mais um pouco arregalou os olhos, surpreso.

- Filho? – A morena sorriu para ele.

- Sim. Nós vamos ter um filho. – O loiro começou a sorrir.

- Jura? É verdade mesmo? – Ela acentiu. – Eu sempre quis ter um filho. – Ele colocou a mão sobre a barriga dela.

- Eu sei disso, Draco. – Draco olhou para sua esposa Hermione e a beijou suavemente. – Você sempre ficava com os olhos brilhando quando falávamos de ter filhos. Como está agora.

- Você me fez o homem mais feliz do mundo quando aceitou se casar comigo. Não sabia que essa sensação podia se repetir. – Hermione sorriu novamente antes de se beijarem.

**And your "I love you" each and every night**

**(E seu "eu ****te amo" em cada e todas as noites)**

- Que nome vamos dar a ele? – Perguntou Hermione, acariciando os cabelos de Draco, que estava deitado em seu colo.

- Pode ser uma menina também. – Disse ele com os olhos fechados.

- Eu pensei que os homens sempre quisessem meninos.

- Eu não. Prefiro que seja uma menina linda, como a mãe. – Hermione riu.

- Se puxasse ao pai também não sairia mal. – Draco se levantou e encarou Hermione.

- Eu já disse que te amo hoje? – Ele perguntou tocando o rosto de Hermione suavemente.

- Desde que voltou do trabalho não. – A morena respondeu com um sorriso.

- Eu te amo, Mione. – Disse Draco segurando seu rosto. – Pra sempre. – Lágrimas surgiram no rosto de Hermione.

- Eu também te amo pra sempre, Draco. – Agora as lágrimas caiam.

- Por que está chorando, Amor?

- Acho que são os hormônios.

- Tem razão. – Como medibruxo ele sabia disso.

- Esperio que você não me ache chata e feia, daqui a algumas semanas.

- Nunca acharia isso. – Ele secou as lágrimas dela. – Certo? – Ela concordou. – Vamos pra cama. Eu vou cuidar de você. Até vou deixar você ver aqueles programas chatos, sobre animais, que você gosta.

- Ei! Não são chatos.

**I am yours... All of me**

**(Eu sou sua… Cada parte de mim)**

**[Poema Original: Tyr Annassassi**

**Tradução: Aline Cristina Moreira]**


End file.
